Himitsu no Uta
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Hatsune Miku, kelas 3 SMA, mendapat nilai 10 dalam ulangan harian fisika-dari skala 100, karena kekeraskepalaannya sendiri. Saat keadaan seolah menginginkan ia menyerah, takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang... [KiyoMiku] (A/N : If you aren't Indonesian and interested to read this story in English, please give me your email address through PM-ing me :D)
1. Part 1 : Prelude--Cantabile

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook), randomness  
**

Seorang gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ menghela napas panjang. Ia telah menyelesaikan catatan harian kelas—karena dia menjadi petugas piket, namun pertemuannya dengan sang wali kelas harus berlangsung lebih panjang daripada biasanya.

Ini semua karena kemampuannya dalam fisika tak pernah sesuai dengan standar yang ditetapkan sekolah. Intinya, ia mendapatkan nilai yang bahkan membuat wali kelas baik hati itu—yang merangkap sebagai pengajar matematika kelas satu dan mengajar fisika kelas tiga, tidak bisa tersenyum normal.

Dari tiga soal ulangan harian, gadis itu hanya bisa mendapat nilai… 10? Dengan nilai maksimal 100, tentunya. Artinya bahkan ia tak bisa mengerjakan satupun soal dengan sempurna. Padahal rasanya Miku kemarin menulis cukup banyak…

 _Hell,_ bahkan nilai Akaishi-san sang berandalan Utaunoda saja lebih baik darinya. Tentu saja itu semua disebabkan oleh kekeraskepalaan gadis berkuncir dua itu sendiri. Padahal, semua orang di kelasnya termasuk Megurine Luka—sang juara kelas, menggunakan bocoran soal dari kelas sebelah. Kelas 3-1 dan kelas 3-2—kelasnya, memang sudah terbiasa bekerja sama dalam hal semacam itu.

Setelah menghela napas sekali lagi, akhirnya ia bisa mengetuk pintu ruang preparasi fisika. Sang wali kelas memang sudah berpesan untuk menemuinya di sana karena di ruang guru tidak memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat remedial atau apapun.

"Permisi, Hiyama-sensei, bolehkah saya masuk?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada aneh. Ia memang bukan seseorang yang terbiasa memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan saya—apalagi menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Ah, Hatsune Miku-san kah? Masuklah."

Miku perlahan menggeser pintu yang ada di depannya. Pria bersurai cokelat pendek itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mempersilakannya duduk, "Kau sudah menelepon orang tuamu kalau kau akan pulang terlambat?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru, usianya… entahlah. Menurut perkiraan Miku, mungkin sekitar pertengahan kepala dua. Pria itu sebenarnya guru matematika, namun karena guru fisika kelas tiga tiba-tiba cuti, wakil kepala sekolah dengan seenaknya memberi tanggung jawab lebih pada pria ramah itu. Miku sendiri baru pertama kali diajar olehnya. Bagi Miku, meski ia tetap mendapat kesulitan dalam fisika, Kiyoteru lebih baik daripada guru fisika asli yang sering kali menatapnya seperti… sampah.

Miku melihat ke sekeliling. Berbeda dengan meja guru lainnya di sana, di luar dugaan meja Kiyoteru sedikit lebih berantakan meski tidak terlalu mengganggu mata. Miku juga tidak menduga kalau pria itu penggemar musik—terlihat dari _headset_ berspek tinggi yang ia pakai. Dan, hei, apa itu program pengolah musik di komputernya?

Sebelum Miku melihat lebih jelas, pria itu sudah mematikan komputernya. Miku baru sadar kalau ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan senseinya itu beberapa lama.

"Tidak perlu. Kebetulan mereka sedang ke luar kota, jadi tidak masalah," jawab Miku kalem sambil meletakkan buku laporan piket di meja, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Kiyoteru melepas _headset_ nya, lalu memindahkan kursinya sehingga ia dan Miku duduk dengan membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"Oke. Karena cukup gawat kalau kau pulang terlalu sore, mari kita mulai saja," Kiyoteru mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu map yang tertumpuk di mejanya. Beberapa lembar kertas itu kemudian disodorkan pada Miku.

"Ini…"

"Jawaban tes kemarin, ya. Saya sudah membuat penjelasannya, juga sedikit rangkuman materi dan beberapa soal latihan. Soal latihannya agak banyak, tapi tolong dikerjakan di rumah dan dikumpulkan, hm… Senin, bagaimana?"

"Aku…ngerti," ucap Miku, tanpa sadar menggunakan kalimat tidak formal, karena kaget dengan betapa niatnya guru itu bahkan sampai membuat rangkuman materi," Maksudku, saya mengerti!"

Kiyoteru hanya tertawa kecil, "santai saja, Hatsune-san. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakan beberapa atau semua soal, besok akan saya jelaskan. Kebetulan besok ada jam kosong, 'kan?"

"I… iya, terima kasih, sensei. Maaf merepotkan," Miku mengangguk hormat. "Um, tapi, _anoo_ …"

"Ya?"

Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di SMA, fisika sudah tidak semenyenangkan yang ia ingat. Belum lagi, guru-guru fisika yang mengajar di sana semuanya sama—tipe guru yang melihat hasil akhir, dan menyalahkan murid ketika nilai mereka buruk. Jadi, materi kelas satu pun sesungguhnya Miku masih belum paham.

Kabar buruknya, ini sudah bulan November. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja ia akan menjadi peserta ujian masuk universitas. Ia tak mau memberatkan orang tuanya dengan masuk universitas swasta yang mahal. Selain itu, meski ia ikut bimbingan belajar, pertemuan di sana terbatas dan waktunya tidak akan cukup kalau hanya belajar dari sana.

Dan Miku sangat bersyukur karena tampaknya ia bisa meminta tolong pada pria yang bisa bersabar dengan kemampuannya itu.

"Ku…kurasa sensei bisa menebak seburuk apa kemampuan fisikaku, 'kan? Oleh karena itu… bolehkah aku bertanya pada sensei lagi kalau aku kesulitan dalam… mengerjakan latihan soal ujian masuk?"

Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Miku mengucapkan itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi agak tegang menunggu jawaban senseinya itu. Kalau ia juga menolak, pupus sudah…

…seolah kabut yang di siram hujan, perasaan kalut yang Miku rasakan lenyap begitu saja saat ia menyadari sebuah tangan besar mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Tentu saja, Hatsune-san. Saya senang bisa membantu siswa yang jujur dan mau bekerja keras sepertimu."

"Eh?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kulit—seperti buku agenda pribadi. Ia menatap ke sana dan tampak berpikir panjang.

"Karena rumahmu jauh dan kau juga punya jadwal bimbel, saya pikir tidak mungkin pada hari biasa… bagaimana kalau setiap sabtu pagi jam 10 di perpustakaan sekolah?"

Rasanya Miku ingin menangis terharu karena pria itu berbaik hati menyediakan waktu kosong untuknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Iya! Terima kasih, sensei. Aku senang sekali!"

Pria itu membalas senyumnya, sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan mengambil kertas lain dari mapnya.

"Ah, satu lagi tugas remedialmu… ah, bukan. Tepatnya, saya ingin minta tolong," ia menyodorkan kertas lain yang lebih tipis penuh dengan teks alphabet, "Saya dengar kau mahir berbahasa inggris dari Meiko-sensei, jadi bisakah kau menerjemahkan ini?"

Miku membaca sebentar kertas itu. Tampaknya itu fotokopi dari sebagian buku teks fisika berbahasa inggris.

"Bukankah ini materi untuk selanjutnya?" tanya Miku.

"Iya. Biasanya saya menerjemahkan sendiri dibantu teman, namun kebetulan teman saya sedang sibuk, jadi…"

"Kurasa aku bisa! Mohon biarkan aku mencoba, sensei!" potong Miku setelah ia merasa kalau penjelasan di kertas itu lebih baik dari buku teks yang ia pakai.

"Silahkan, Hatsune-san. Saya terbantu sekali," Kiyoteru tersenyum lega. Pria itu kemudian menatap jam di tangannya, "Ah, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Hatsune-san."

"Ah benar," Miku melihat ke arah jendela dan tampak langit mulai berwarna jingga. Segera gadis itu memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map yang ia bawa dan memasukkan map itu ke ranselnya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Dah, Sensei!"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hatsune-san. Hati-hati."

Dengan senyuman dan langkah ringan, Miku meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Miku membereskan meja belajar. Meletakkan map berisi kertas-kertas yang tadi diberikan Kiyoteru, menyiapkan alat tulis, dan menyiapkan laptop di samping kirinya—meski sebenarnya fungsi laptop itu hanya untuk memutar _playlist_ favoritnya.

"Yosh!"

Dengan stabilo di tangan kanannya, Miku membaca dan mewarnai bagian penting dari rangkuman materi yang diberikan. Miku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau materi gelombang bisa dimengerti olehnya yang hampir tidak pernah _connect_ dengan fisika. Setelah itu, ia mencoba mengerti pembahasan soal ulangan harian kemarin, membacanya dan mencoba menyalinnya agar ingat. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan mengerjakan latihan soal…

"Hm?"

Sebuah plastik bening berisi keping CD terselip di halaman bagian belakang dari kertas yang diberikan Kiyoteru. Tak ada label ataupun tanda apapun, namun CD berwarna putih itu menggugah rasa penasaran Miku. Gadis itu mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam CD itu, juga mencoba mempertimbangkan untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam CD itu.

' _Jangan-jangan isinya… ah nggak mungkin! Hiyama-sensei tidak terlihat orang seperti itu. Tapi dia juga 'kan laki-laki… tapi bukannya nggak mungkin kalau ini isinya lagu… Ya, mungkin isinya lagu. Apa boleh kubuka? Jangan-jangan isinya rahasia…'_

Kalah dengan rasa penasarannya, Miku akhirnya mengeluarkan CD itu dari bungkusnya, lalu memutarnya dengan laptopnya. Setelah beberapa saat, tampilan penjelajahan berkas muncul di laptopnya.

' _Kalau memang isinya yang begitu… pura-pura tidak tahu saja!'_

Hanya terdapat satu berkas audio saja di dalam CD itu. Berkas dengan format mp3 itu masih berjudul _untitled_. Dari detail berkas tertulis _Ice Mountain_ sebagai komposer.

' _Ice Mountain… Hiyama-sensei 'kah?'_

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Miku mengklik dua kali pada berkas audio itu. Dari sana kemudian terputar sebuah instrumental dari piano dan beberapa alat musik lain dengan tempo cepat. Meski musiknya mengingatkannya pada musik yang sering didengar dari taman hiburan, ada kesan yang bertolak belakang yang dirasakan Miku saat mendengar musik itu.

Dan Miku cukup menyukai musik itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyalin berkas itu ke folder musik yang ia miliki.

Dengan mendengarkan musik itu, Miku melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

 _(A/N) : Hola! Spada! Sampurasun! Perkenalkan, saya Fumaira yang sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Hiyama-sensei dan akhirnya berhasil bikin ficnya si pak guru ganteng satu ini. Kenapa MCnyaMiku? Karena Miku warnanya toska, saya suka warna toska~ *ditampol_

 _Fic ini sukses bikin saya insomnia, karena saat saya menulis author note ini pojok kanan bawah laptop saya memperlihatkan bahwa hari telah berganti dan hanya dua jam lagi menuju subuh. Berhubung saya berada dalam kondisi mental yang rada labil gegara TA, jadi wajar kalau saya mempublish pada jam aneh begini._

 _Eniwei, ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian XD Saya masih newbie di sini dan mohon bimbingan kalian (_ _)_


	2. Part 2 : Interlude--Rinforzando

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warnings : typo(s), randomness, a little bit uncannon (cannon based on Kiyoteru' profile on Ice Mountain fanbook),**

 **Part 2**

"…ne-san…tsune-san… Hatsune-san!"

Miku mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika ia merasakan tepukan di kepalanya dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Setelah matanya fokus, ia menyadari kalau Kiyoteru-lah yang membangunkannya.

"Ah! Maaf, sensei! Kumohon, apapun asal tidak berdiri di koridor!"

Kiyoteru tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Miku ketika bangun.

"Sayanganya, meski saya ingin menyuruhmu melakukan itu, saya tidak berhak menghukummu. Coba lihat sekelilingmu."

Miku kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia bukan di kelas, melainkan ada di ruangan milik Kiyoteru. Ia hendak bertanya mengenai beberapa soal latihan yang ia kerjakan, namun saat periode jam kosong tepat sebelum pulang sekolah Kiyoteru tidak ada di ruangannya. Miku yang memutuskan menunggu Kiyoteru ternyata tanpa sadar tertidur di sana.

"Ah, maaf, sensei. Kalau baru bangun tidur rasanya otakku sering berpikir seenaknya," Miku menunduk malu. Kiyoteru hanya menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Justru saya yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Hatsune-san. Saya berjanji untuk mengajarimu pada periode kosong, tapi rupanya ada rapat mendadak dengan guru-guru lain," Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil duduk di kursinya, "dan membuatmu menunggu lama. Ini sudah jam 5 lebih, lho."

"Ti… tidak apa-apa!" Miku segera mengeluarkan kertasnya. "Aku sudah mengerjakan sebagian besar soalnya, tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau sensei berkenan, tolong ajarkan aku agar semuanya bisa selesai hari ini dan malam ini aku bisa mulai menerjemahkan bahan mengajar itu!"

"Kau bekerja keras, ya? Tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagipula, ini sudah sore. Biar besok sa…"

"Tidak, jangan khawatir! Nanti ada yang akan menjemputku!" dusta Miku, "kumohon, aku ini orangnya sangat _moody_. Dan sekarang aku sedang bersemangat!" Miku kemudian ingat kalau pria di depannya itu mungkin punya keperluan lain selain mengajar. "Ah, um, maaf. Apa sensei punya keperluan lain? Kalau begitu biar besok sa…"

"Tidak, saya akan senang hati membantumu," Kiyoteru tersenyum. Miku menghela napas lega.

Dari empat puluh soal yang diberikan Kiyoteru, Miku sudah mengerjakan 30 soal di antaranya. Sisa 10 soal lagi merupakan soal yang memang tingkat kesulitannya paling tinggi dan soal aplikasi, jadi wajar saja kalau Miku belum bisa mengerjakannya.

"…menggunakan rumus ini. Maka kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hmm… begini?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Oke! Sekarang soal terakhir…"

Saat Miku membuka lembaran terakhir, CD itu terlihat. Miku sampai menjatuhkan pensil mekaniknya, dan merutuk dalam hati karena tidak menyimpan CD itu di tempat lain dan meletakkannya di tumpukan buku milik Kiyoteru saat ia masih rapat.

Saat Miku melihat ke arah Kiyoteru, pria itu juga tampak… membatu? Entahlah apa kata yang tepat, tapi Kiyoteru tampak sangat terkejut.

"CD ini… sejak kapan…"

"Aku minta maaf!" Miku berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, "CD itu terselip di lembaran itu kemarin dan saya tidak mengembalikannya. Selain itu, saya membukanya, mendengarnya dan menyalinnya ke laptop saya. Anda pasti marah, ya?"

Miku memilih untuk berkata yang sejujurnya, karena rasanya percuma berbohong pada Kiyoteru yang diam-diam punya kemampuan seperti _polygraph_.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa, Hatsune-san. Duduklah," Kiyoteru berusaha menegakkan tubuh muridnya itu, "Sungguh, itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi saya sudah membukanya, mendengar…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hatsune-san. Saya tidak marah, sungguh," Kiyoteru memotongnya dan menarik CD itu, "kalaupun ada sesuatu…"

"Hah?"

"Se…sekarang, mari kita bahas soal terakhir saja. Nah, coba lihat…"

Meski Miku sedang konsentrasi penuh mendengarkan penjelasan Kiyoteru, sebagian kecil pikirannya masih memikirkan CD itu. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin banyak bertanya pada Kiyoteru soal musik yang ia dengar. Apa benar itu buatannya? Apa ia juga suka mendengarkan musik? Musik apa yang ia sukai?

"Kau mengerjakannya dengan baik, Hatsune-san. Saya juga sudah sempat lihat soal yang lain dan tidak ada kesalahan dalam pengerjaannya, kecuali mungkin nomor 3, 19, 23, dan 25 mungkin harus dihitung lagi. Dengan begini, perbaikan nilaimu sudah selesai."

"Baik, terima kasih, sensei," ujar Miku sambil membungkuk. Baru pukul setengah tujuh malam namun langit sudah gelap, mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Aku… benar-benar minta maaf."

"Jangan dipikirkan, Hatsune-san. Juga, terjemahannya tidak harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Tidak, aku… akan berusaha."

Miku berlari dari sana. Entah kenapa hatinya berkecamuk. Ada rasa nyeri yang aneh yang ia rasakan saat Kiyoteru mengalihkan topik begitu saja.

' _Kenapa… jadi seperti ini sih? Wajar 'kan, kalau seseorang punya satu atau dua rahasia?'_

Miku menggeleng. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras sambil duduk di halte bis setelah turun dari bis pertama. Sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi, Miku tak sadar kalau ia sudah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh menit di sana.

Bis kedua menuju ke rumahnya entah kenapa belum juga datang, padahal biasanya datang setiap 15 menit sekali… dan halte itu lebih sepi dari biasanya, hingga hanya dia sendiri yang menunggu bis. Sialnya, ia hanya mengenakan _sweater_ tipis di tengah bulan November. Angin malam terasa begitu menusuk bagi gadis yang lupa membawa mantel itu. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri.

"Hatsune-san!"

Miku tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Kiyoteru tampak tergesa keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Miku.

"Masuk."

"Eh?"

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil."

Miku mengekor pria itu dan masuk ke bangku penumpang di sebelah Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menutup kaca jendelanya, dan menyalakan penghangat. Mencoba tidak membuat suara apapun, Miku mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Rumahmu masih sama persis dengan yang ada di data siswa, 'kan?"

"I… iya."

Sunyi. Miku baru kali ini melihat Kiyoteru tampak begitu marah—bahkan menurut cerita orang-orang yang pernah diajarnya pria itu tak pernah marah. Kiyoteru marah bukan dengan membentak atau apapun, tapi cukup dengan menggunakan nada rendah yang tegas, menautkan alis, serta menghilangkan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya sudah membuat pria itu terlihat seperti orang paling menakutkan sedunia.

Kesunyian itu begitu menyesakkan. Miku hanya bisa menunduk sepanjang perjalanan, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa tadi pagi kau menonton berita?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan nada rendah yang menyiratkan kemarahannya.

"Ti… tidak…"

"Bus itu tidak beroperasi hari ini karena sedang demo."

Karena tadi pagi Miku menggunakan kereta, jadi ia tidak tahu.

"O…oh…"

Sunyi lagi. Miku mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis.

Bukan hanya kesunyian yang menyesakkannya, tapi kemarahan Kiyoteru dan keberadaan pria itu juga terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Miku.

"Maaf…" gumam Miku lirih. "Aku… hanya tidak ingin membuat sensei khawatir. Dan aku… benar-benar ingin belajar, tadi…"

Sesungguhnya, masih ada setitik dusta terselip di sana. Bukan hanya belajar, Miku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kiyoteru. Sejak ia mendengarkan musik itu, musik itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya terus berpikir tentang Kiyoteru.

Miku bisa mendengar Kiyoteru menghela napas panjang.

"Justru yang seperti ini yang mengkhawatirkan, Hatsune-san. Coba pikir, kau bisa terkena flu dengan pakaian setipis itu dan terus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan datang," Kiyoteru akhirnya menggunakan nadanya yang biasa dan dari sana Miku bisa tahu kalau ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, "Karena kupikir kau benar-benar jujur, jadi aku percaya saja. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir untuk lewat sini. Syukurlah… aku benar-benar bersyukur melewati jalan ini."

Kiyoteru mencengkram erat-erat kemudinya, berkata dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak terlalu formal, dan nadanya sedikit bergetar. Selain itu, ia juga tidak menggunakan kata _saya,_ tapi _aku_. Sepertinya Kiyoteru benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maaf, Hiyama-sensei. Aku benar-benar menyesal…"

"Kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, aku bisa mengantarmu. Walau mungkin tidak langsung dari sekolah sih, untuk menghindari hal yang merepotkan," Kiyoteru mengusap kepala Miku pelan, "Rumah kita searah, jadi sama sekali tidak akan merepotkan."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, sensei," Miku tersenyum. Pria itu membalas senyumnya, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah jalan.

Miku menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota yang dilewatinya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu bersenandung. Lagu yang ia dengar dari CD itu ia senandungkan dengan suara kecil.

"Kau… benar-benar mendengarkannya, ya?"

"Eh?" Miku menutup mulutnya, baru sadar apa yang ia tak sengaja lakukan, "Maaf. Lagipula entah kenapa nadanya mudah didengar dan menempel begitu saja…"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

Kali ini jantung Miku terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Lagu itu. Kau menyukainya?"

"I…iya begitulah. Itu… buatan sensei?"

Miku belum pernah melihat Kiyoteru tersenyum seperti itu. Pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya sebatas hobi, kok. Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Selain dari keterangan di sana… entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada sensei," musik yang riang namun memberi kesan kesedihan yang mendalam, "ka…karena itu hak milik sensei, aku akan menghapusnya dari laptopku. Ah, atau aku beli saja?"

"Tidak, Hatsune-san. Kalau kau masih mau menyimpannya, aku senang sekali," pria itu tersenyum senang, "jangan bayar juga. Bagiku, Hatsune-san menyukainya pun sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Terima kasih. Lain kali, aku ingin melihat langsung sensei bermain piano!"

Selama perjalanan, Miku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa mengobrol dengan Kiyoteru tentang hobi mereka yang sama—mendengarkan musik. Di luar dugaan, kedua orang itu punya selera musik yang sama.

"…begitulah. Karena di rumah banyak sekali koleksi lagu jadul begitu, rasanya seleraku seperti bapak-bapak," jelas Miku.

"Tapi bagus, 'kan? Menurutku lagu jadul punya pesona tersendiri," Kiyoteru tertawa. "Ah, sudah sampai. Ini bukan?"

Ada setitik rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Miku saat mobil itu terhenti. Gadis itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar dari mobil. Berjalan ke samping bangku pengemudi, Miku kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf telah membuat sensei khawatir, dan terima kasih. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," Miku tersenyum tulus. Kiyoteru membalas senyumannya.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga atas hari yang menyenangkan ini. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan lupa makan malam."

"Oke. Dah, sensei!"

"Sampai jumpa, Hatsune-san."

Baru setelah Miku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia bisa mendengar mobil Kiyoteru berlalu. Kemudian, gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ itu baru sadar kalau ia masih menggunakan jas milik Kiyoteru. Ia melepas jas yang kebesaran dan hangat itu, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Bersandar di pintu, Miku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _sandalwood_ dan setitik _white musk_ yang menguar dari jas itu.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau gelap tampak sedang berkutat di layar laptopnya. Setelah sibuk mengetik dan mengklik, tampak sebuah laman sosial media milik seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Postingan terakhir sang pemilik akun adalah sebuah fotonya bersama dua orang gadis, satu bersurai pirang dengan wajah yang identik dengan sang pemilik akun, dan satu lagi seorang gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ terkuncir dua yang tampak tersenyum lebar.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah pemuda berambut hijau tua itu.

" _Mitsuketa yo*_ , Miku-chan..."

* * *

 _*mitsuketa yo = aku menemukanmu_

 _(A/N) Halo! Setelah seminggu akhirnya saya mengupdate cerita ini XD Sebenarnya saya agak sedikit bingung untuk mengakhiri bagian ini, tapi saya putuskan untuk menghentikannya di bagian yang lumayan_ fluffy _ini ^ ^ Semoga kalian suka_

 _Terima kasih pada ilovevocaloid93 dan chianpika yang sudah review part sebelumnya (For ilovevocaloid93 and another reader who didn't understand Indonesian, if you still interested to know about this story, i'll give you the part 1 in English, so please let me know by PM-ing me since FFn rules prohibited us to post a same story even with different languages -_-). Juga terima kasih pada_ fianakraich _yang sudah memfavorite story ini *terharu~~~ dan para silent reader (kalo ada). Jangan sungkan untuk review ya, hehehe..._

 _Eniwei ada yang bisa nebak lagu apa yang didengarkan oleh Miku sebelumnya? Itu bukan lagu officialnya_ Ice Mountain _sih, tapi pas saya dengerin Kiyoteru nge-cover lagu itu rasanya nyess banget, sampe cilambeuy (mata berkaca-kaca). Di part selanjutnya-yang mungkin jadi part terakhir, akan sedikit dramatisasi kejadian yang kalau menurut saya sih agak maksa, tapi gapapa lah ya... namanya juga fic drama tehehe~~~_ _Sampai jumpa!_


	3. Part 3 : Refrain--Crescendo

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook), randomness**

 **Part 3**

Miku menunggu dengan tenang di perpustakaan. Seperti yang ia janjikan, ia telah memeriksa kembali latihan soalnya—dan benar saja Miku memang harus menghitung ulang di nomor soal yang disebutkan Kiyoteru, juga menyelesaikan terjemahan yang diminta Kiyoteru. Meski jadwal bertemunya jam sepuluh, sudah dari jam sembilan kurang Miku menunggu di perpustakaan. Ia memilih duduk di bagian yang cukup sepi, tepatnya di sebelah jendela—tempat favoritnya. Di luar dugaan, perpustakaan lebih ramai oleh anak kelas satu dan dua dibandingkan kelas tiga—bahkan Miku rasanya tidak menemukan satupun anak kelas tiga.

Sambil menunggu, Miku menyalakan laptopnya dan memasang _headset_. Ditemani musik yang mengalun dari komputernya, sekali lagi Miku memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya yang masih berbentuk _.doc_. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sudah duduk di depannya.

Barulah saat gadis itu meregangkan badannya, ia menyadari kalau Kiyoteru sudah berada di depannya.

"Uwaah, sensei!" hampir saja Miku salah urat karena kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menegakkan duduknya. Kiyoteru tertawa kecil dan menyuruh Miku diam, karena suara gadis itu sedikit kencang. Miku menutup mulutnya dan bergumam maaf.

Entah kenapa, Kiyoteru terlihat _berbeda_. Pria yang biasa mengenakan kemeja dan jas itu kini menggunakan kaos polo berwarna putih dan jaket tebal ber- _hoodie_ berwarna hitam. Sebagai bawahan, ia menggunakan celana berwarna abu-abu.

Rasanya Miku jadi malu sendiri, karena ia hanya memakai _sweater_ tebal berwarna biru tua dan rok panjang berwarna putih—terlalu sederhana.

"Tidak kusangka Hatsune-san yang tukang telat bisa datang lebih awal," ujar Kiyoteru. Ia masih menggunakan bahasa yang tidak formal, "Dari kapan sampainya?"

Miku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar latihan soal ujian masuk dari bimbelnya, "Hahaha... aku hanya ingin sampai lebih pagi, kok. Paling baru setengah jam di sini."

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja?"

Selama dua setengah jam penuh, Miku dan Kiyoteru membahas satu persatu soal latihan yang dibawa Miku. Soal itu merupakan soal berisi materi kelas satu. Kiyoteru menjelaskannya dengan sesederhana mungkin pada gadis itu sehingga gadis itu mengerti. Miku sendiri merasa kalau Kiyoteru memang pandai mengajar, mungkin saat Kiyoteru mengajar di kelas sebelumnya ia tidak bisa mengerti karena selain dasarnya lemah, ia juga hanya memerhatikan dengan setengah hati.

"Selesai…" Miku menatap tak percaya pada lembaran soal yang sudah selesai. Kiyoteru tertawa pelan sambil menuliskan beberapa soal di kertas buram yang ia bawa.

"Pada dasarnya Hatsune-san bukan anak yang susah diajari, kok. Hanya perlu sedikit bekerja keras," ujar Kiyoteru. Miku menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak. Itu karena Hiyama-sensei yang pandai mengajar. O ya, aku sudah selesai menerjemahkannya! Tolong anda lihat, sensei," ujar Miku sambil memutar laptopnya. "Juga, terima kasih atas jasnya kemarin," lanjut Miku sambil memberikan sebuah _goodiebag_.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, Hatsune-san coba kerjakan tiga soal ini, ya."

Miku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengerjakan soal. Ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar, bahkan tanpa melihat catatan tadi. Setelah ia selesai, ia menatap Kiyoteru yang masih membaca hasil terjemahannya.

"Bagaimana, sensei? Apa ada yang harus diubah?" tanya Miku, khawatir. Pasalnya, Miku menerjemahkannya bukan secara per kata, tapi per kalimat, lalu ia juga mengubahnya menjadi bahasa yang sederhana. Begitulah Miku biasa menerjemahkan sesuatu.

"Ini… bagus sekali. Aku suka caramu menerjemahkannya," ujar Kiyoteru dengan tatapan kaget, masih membaca, "Gawat nih, rasanya aku jadi ingin terus meminta bantuanmu."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Miku kaget. Kiyoteru tersenyum.

"Justru aku khawatir kalau kau tak mau."

"Mau, aku mau!" seru Miku antusias. Sadar kalau suaranya terlalu keras, sekali lagi ia menggumamkan maaf.

"Nah, tolong salinkan ke mari sementara aku memeriksa jawabanmu," ujar Kiyoteru sambil menggeserkan lagi laptop Miku dan menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_.

 _Flashdisk_ itu kosong, membuat Miku agak kecewa. Selesai menyalin berkas itu, Miku melihat kalau selain ada tanda _sempurna_ di semua jawabannya, ada tulisan lain.

 _Would you like to go somewhere after this? As a little reward of your hardwork. Let's meet at shrine behind the school._

Miku menatap Kiyoteru tak percaya. Kiyoteru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan, Hatsune-san."

"I…iya!"

* * *

Miku duduk di salah satu bangku taman, diikuti Kiyoteru. Keduanya memakan sedikit demi sedikit _taiyaki_ traktiran Kiyoteru. Mereka jalan-jalan di taman sekitar kompleks rumah Miku, tidak perlu khawatir karena menurut Kiyoteru selain mereka berdua tidak ada staf maupun murid yang tinggal di daerah sana.

"Hei, Hiyama-sensei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau sensei memang sudah tahu perbuatan teman-teman sekelasku… kenapa sensei membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Kiyoteru menatapnya sambil tersenyum, membelah dua taiyakinya secara vertikal, "memang kalau Hatsune-san ada di posisiku, apa yang akan Hatsune-san lakukan?"

"Hmm… menghukum mereka? Mempermalukan mereka? Apapun yang membuat mereka jera…"

"Tapi Hatsune-san tahu sendiri, 'kan, orang yang terbiasa begitu meski dihukum seperti apapun tidak akan berhenti."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kubiarkan saja mereka. Nanti juga mereka akan mendapat konsekuensi dari perbuatan mereka."

"Sensei jahat juga, ya?" komentar Miku sambil menggigit bagian kepala taiyakinya. Kiyoteru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang giliranku. Hatsune-san sendiri, kenapa tidak _berusaha_ seperti mereka?"

"Eh itu, karena…" Miku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, "aku bukan anak yang jenius atau berbakat dalam seni atau olahraga. Setidaknya, aku ingin punya sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan—kejujuranku, meski itu membuatku tampak bodoh. Selain itu, karena aku menghormati semua guru—baik yang kusukai maupun yang tak terlalu kusukai, aku tidak mau menyontek atau apapun itu, karena itu seolah membuatku mengkhianati mereka."

Miku dapat merasakan tepukan pelan di kepalanya. Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu.

"Di dunia ini banyak orang yang sangat menghargai kejujuran, Hatsune-san. Kejujuran adalah kebaikan yang diakui siapapun dan dimanapun, jadi meskipun berat, yakinlah itu akan membawa hal baik bagimu."

"Terima kasih, sensei," ujar Miku tulus. "Aku jadi lega."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya... aku cerita soal ini ke orang tuaku. Mereka bilang aku seharusnya _berusaha_ juga seperti mereka agar nilaiku tidak jelek terus. Tapi syukurlah, aku tidak melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku beruntung bisa banyak berbicara dengan sensei."

Miku menutup mulutnya, refleks. Matanya melebar seketika, _"sial, kenapa jadi kayak nembak begini?"_ batinnya. Untunglah Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah sore. Mari kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat."

"Oke!"

* * *

Miku merapatkan mantelnya. Padahal masih jam 6 sore, namun langit sudah mulai gelap. Dari halte bus, ia masih harus berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit menuju rumahnya. Dengan langkah santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _earset_ nya, Miku menyusuri jalan yang sedikit lenggang. Namun saat gadis itu tengah asyik bersenandung, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Seperti diperhatikan… seperti diikuti.

Sambil bersikap seperti sebelumnya, Miku mencoba mengamati sekeliling. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya beberapa orang berjalan dan tidak memerhatikannya. Satu-satunya yang belum ia periksa adalah belakangnya. Tapi, kalau ia tiba-tiba menoleh, orang itu bisa hilang tanpa ia sempat melaporkannya. Kalau ia berlari, orang itu bisa mengejar dan Miku sama sekali tidak yakin bisa berlari sampai ke rumahnya.

"Yo, Miku-chan! Aku bikin kroket rasa baru. Mau coba?"

Miku segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Seorang pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya melambaikan tangan dari balik etalase. Miku menghela napas lega.

"Tentu saja, Len-kun,"sahut Miku sambil segera masuk ke dalam toko. Sambil melangkah ke toko yang ada di samping kirinya, Miku melirik ke arah yang tadi ia belakangi. Tidak tampak seorangpun yang mencurigakan.

Tapi Miku yakin melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari ekor matanya. Sepertinya siapapun itu, ia sudah berlari jauh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len yang segera mengambilkan dua kroket ke sebuah piring plastik kecil. Ia kemudian menyuguhkannya pada Miku yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja. Miku menuangkan air dari teko pada gelas yang disediakan di mejanya.

"Kurasa… aku diikuti seseorang," gumam Miku setelah menenggak sebagian air di gelasnya. Len menatapnya khawatir.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…" Miku mengambil salah satu kroketnya, "Ingat saat aku sempat ganti e-mail dan nomor ponsel bulan lalu? Kurasa ada hubungan—bleh! Ini kroket apaan sih?"

"Ah, sudah kuduga sarden dan selai _strawberry_ benar-benar nggak cocok," Len menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir. "Coba yang satu lagi."

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku, Len-kun! Kau ini benar-benar, deh. Lagian kenapa bisa kepikiran menggabungkan kedua benda itu sih," protes Miku yang langsung menenggak habis air di gelasnya.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Habisnya kadang kau berpikir berlebihan, sih," ujar Len yang akhirnya memilih duduk di sebrang Miku. "Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini kau lagi kerajingan nonton drama kriminal barat itu 'kan?"

"Tapi aku serius, Len-kun! Bagaimana kalau benar-benar ada yang mengikutiku?" Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Len memang tipe orang yang santai dan kurang peka, berkebalikan dengan Miku yang meskipun santai tapi peka terhadap sekeliling. Sifat itulah yang membuat Miku tidak pernah menganggap Len lebih dari sahabatnya, meski Len tidak bisa dibilang tidak menarik. Selain itu dia mengidap _sister complex_ parah terhadap saudara kembarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti pulangnya aku antar lewat pintu belakang. Sebagai gantinya, coba dulu yang satu lagi."

"Yey, makasih Len-kun!" Miku nyengir sambil mengambil kroket lain yang belum sempat ia coba, "Ah, yang ini enak banget! Isinya… keju?"

"Yap, dan bahan lain yang tidak akan kubocorkan. Rahasia toko," ujar Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Akan kubungkuskan beberapa dengan rasa yang sama dengan itu sebagai selamatan karena akhirnya kau punya _penggemar_."

"Sialan kau, Len-kun! Aku bayar saja!"

* * *

Tepat setelah Miku melepas sepatunya karena ia baru sampai rumah, ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan dari alamat yang tidak asing baginya. Alamat email dari _orang_ yang sama yang mengganggunya bulan lalu.

 _'Okaerinasai. Kunci dengan benar pintumu, kau sedang sendirian, 'kan? :3'_

Miku tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Segera ia mengunci pintunya, menutup rapat seluruh jendela dan tirainya. Kemudian, ia kembali mengambil ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mencoba menghubungi Len untuk menyuruh ia dan saudara kembarnya menginap. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghubungi siapapun, pesan lain masuk ke ponselnya.

 _'Jangan lapor polisi, Miku-chan. Juga tidak perlu menelepon si kembar pirang itu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kalau kau tetap nekad menelepon siapapun, mereka akan merasakan akibatnya :('_

Miku meremas ponselnya geram. Ia takut, sangat ketakutan. Namun lebih dari itu, ia juga marah. Ia marah karena ia tidak bisa apa-apa dan mudah dikendalikan begitu saja. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menang? Bagaimana caranya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak ketakutan?

" _Santai, Miku. Kau harus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kau harus makan, mandi—tidak mungkin cuci muka saja, lalu tidur. Besok, kau bisa menginap di rumah keluarga Kagamine dan menceritakan semuanya."_

Dengan itu, Miku mulai menuju ke ruang makan dan menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Kami-sama, lindungi aku."_

* * *

Nyatanya, Miku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setelah mencoba membalas pesan-pesan itu dengan sebuah pesan singkat bertuliskan ' _Tolong jangan ganggu aku, kalau memang kau ada perlu denganku, temui aku langsung'_ , dia malah membalas dengan menyeramkan.

 _' Ah, senangnya Miku-chan mau membalas pesanku! Tidak, Miku-chan, aku hanya ingin menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa cowok berambut cokelat yang mengobrol denganmu di taman tempo hari? Bukankah dia terlalu dekat denganmu?'_

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa ia hendak ganti nomor lagi dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua _baik-baik saja_. Ia tidak bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir dan terburu-buru pulang ke rumah.

Dan sekarang, tepat setelah ia berada di bangku kelasnya, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Padahal pelajaran pertama adalah fisika dan akan diadakan ulangan harian sebelum membahas bab baru. Hari ini, ia ingin membuktikan pada Kiyoteru bahwa ia bisa membuatnya bangga.

"Wajahmu pucat, Hatsune-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiyoteru khawatir sambil memberikan Miku soal ulangannya. Miku hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya kurang tidur, sensei."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sambil sesekali mencubit lengannya—agar tidak mengantuk, Miku mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Kali ini, ia bisa menjawab semuanya dengan lancar, bahkan ia punya waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk memeriksa lagi jawabannya. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah bangga Kiyoteru saja sudah membuatnya terjaga penuh.

"Ya, waktunya habis. Kumpulkan dari belakang ke depan tiap baris."

Miku bertemu mata dengan Kiyoteru dan mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Kiyoteru mengangguk ke arahnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Miku merasa tenaganya terisi penuh kembali.

* * *

Dan karena efek dari senyuman Kiyoteru begitu dahsyat, Miku benar-benar melupakan segala hal tentang _stalker_ itu dan menemukan dirinya masih berada di stasiun kereta meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Semua gara-gara ia terlalu asyik mengikuti jam tambahan di bimbelnya. Saat ia sudah merasa cukup dengan pelajaran tambahan, ternyata sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih. Sialnya, teman-temannya yang satu bimbel sudah pulang terlebih dulu, dan Miku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain pulang ke rumahnya.

Dari bimbelnya, agar lebih cepat, ia menggunakan kereta. Meski jarak stasiun kereta ke rumahnya lebih jauh daripada dari halte bus, Miku bisa merasa lebih aman dan bisa meminta seseorang menjemputnya sementara ia menunggu di dekat pos penjaga kereta. Jadi, Miku segera mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya untuk menghubungi Len untuk menjemputnya. Namun, sebelum itu, ia mendapat banyak notifikasi pesan masuk. Selain dari orang tuanya yang juga jadi khawatir, pesan dari _orang itu_ juga ada.

 _'Miku-chan, mengapa belum pulang? :3'_

 _'Miku-chan, kau dimana? :3'_

 _'Apa kau bersama si rambut pirang itu? ; w ;'_

 _'Kau tidak ada di toko kroket itu… Dimana kau? :('  
_

 _'Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti keasyikan belajar, 'kan? Sasuga, Miku-chan :3'_

 _'Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun, dan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam D:'_

Belum reda rasa kaget Miku, pesan lain masuk ke ponselnya

 _'Ah, aku melihatmu, Miku-chan. Tunggulah, aku akan kesana XD'_

Miku segera bangkit dan menuju pos penjaga. Sialnya, pos itu kosong padahal baru beberapa saat lalu ia melihat ada seorang penjaga di sana. Miku mengamati sekitarnya, dan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

" _Bagaimana ini?"_ batin Miku cemas.

Sebelum ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari masalah itu, ia bisa merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dari belakangnya. Miku sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan bela diri, dan ia yakin ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari. Segera, gadis itu berlari menuju ke luar stasiun sambil berpikir ke mana ia harus pergi.

Sialnya, ia juga bisa mendengar derap langkah lain di belakangnya. Jalanan masih dilewati mobil yang berlalu-lalang jadi Miku bisa sedikit tenang, namun ia juga tahu kalau ia memperlambat lajunya, pria itu bisa saja menangkapnya dan melumpuhkannya sebelum ia sempat berteriak minta tolong. Miku bisa merasakan adrenalinnya mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, jantung yang berdentum memekakkan telinga karena kelelahan dan ketakutan.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat persimpangan. Kalau ia menuju ke kanan, dalam lima ratus meter ia akan sampai ke pos polisi. Tapi apa ia masih kuat berlari sejauh itu sementara kakinya sudah terasa berat dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak?

Sementara ke kiri… sesungguhnya cukup berisiko bagi siswi SMA sepertinya menuju ke sana. Meski begitu, dalam seratus meter saja ia akan sampai ke daerah _pertokoan-yang-ramai-pada-malam-hari_. Berada di tempat seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya diskors selama tiga hari apapun alasannya, meski Miku sendiri tidak pernah mendengar kalau guru-gurunya merazia sampai ke daerah itu.

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu mengambil jalur ke kiri. Ia merasa mantelnya cukup panjang untuk menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau sang pengejar berusaha mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan Miku yakin itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Hanya dalam dua menit, Miku sudah berada di daerah pertokoan yang sialnya sedang agak lenggang juga. Miku tadinya berpikir daerah itu cukup ramai untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, namun ternyata tidak.

" _Kalau begini, aku harus masuk ke salah satu tempat, tapi yang mana? Bar… host club… bar… karaoke… diskotek… love hotel… live house… Kurasa live house paling aman."_

Mengikuti firasatnya—karena Miku selalu yakin bahwa firasatnya selalu benar, Miku mempercepat lajunya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, berlari menuju tangga yang mengarah ke bawah gang. Meski tempat itu paling mencurigakan, entah kenapa Miku merasa yakin ia bisa meminta perlindungan di sana.

Namun sebelum ia bisa masuk ke sana, sebuah tangan mencekalnya tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Sayang sekali, _ojou-chan_ , tapi murid SMA sepertimu tidak boleh masuk ke mari."

Miku hanya bisa memandang wanita muda yang menahannya, sambil mengatur napas. Belum sempat ia menjelaskan apapun, sepertinya wanita itu sudah mengerti. Ia menarik Miku masuk ke dalam, sambil bergumam, "kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Ayo masuk, kurasa ia belum sempat melihatmu ke mari."

Suasana di dalam begitu ramai dan berisik. Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu menariknya ke balik meja bar, lalu mempersilakannya duduk dengan gestur. Akhirnya Miku bisa menghela napas lega, karena untuk sementara ia bisa aman. Wanita itu kemudian memberinya segelas air, yang segera diterima oleh Miku. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja Miku menenggak habis isi gelas itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin dia akan kesulitan mencarimu di daerah ini. Untuk sementara kau bisa bersantai," ujarnya dengan suara nyaring. Wanita itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya setelah meminjam kursi dari sang bartender.

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu kalau aku sedang… dikejar?" tanya Miku dengan suara senyaring mungkin. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Walau kejadian seperti ini jarang, namun ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menemukan orang sepertimu. Lagipula, aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Pilihan cerdas kau melarikan diri ke pertokoan. Murid Utaunoda memang tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Eh?"

"Aku Lily, dulu alumnus dari Utaunoda dan sekarang menjadi manajer dari _live house_ ini," ujar wanita itu sambil menjulurkan tangan, "Mantel itu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu."

Mantel yang digunakan Miku memang mantel dari Utaunoda. Sepintas hanya seperti mantel hitam biasa, namun ciri khasnya adalah kancing mantel yang berbentuk _diamond_ berwarna emas yang terukir lambang Utaunoda.

"Miku _desu_. Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong," balas Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan sungkan, sesama wanita harus saling menolong, 'kan? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Utaunoda—"

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" sebuah suara nyaring dari panggung memotong ucapan wanita itu. Bukan karena volume suaranya yang membuat Miku kaget, tapi suara itu—meski memiliki kesan yang berbeda, sangat tidak asing bagi Miku.

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

" _Ice Mountain_. Sudah hampir setahun sejak mereka membentuk kembali _band_ mereka," jelas Lily, "meski mereka cukup terkenal dan disukai, karena tiga orang dari mereka adalah guru, jadi mereka memilih untuk _low-profile_. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak berbuat macam-macam, tapi kurasa para orang tua murid banyak yang akan protes bila guru dari anak mereka merupakan seorang anggota _band_ dan berada di dunia malam."

Suara bass dan gitar membuat perhatian Miku teralih kembli ke panggung. Dengan senyuman yang _mematikan,_ _dia_ mulai menyanyi.

 _In this loose and unstable world,_

 _I create a revolution_

 _Make "love" as the answer_

 _Anxiety simply disappears_

 _The twilight shines to the other_ _side(1)_

"Hiyama... sensei..." gumam gadis berkuncir dua itu, tertegun.

* * *

Another Disclaimer :

(1) Song :The Dying Message by UtsuP-translation from animelyrics dot com

 _(A/N) : Hola! akhirnya sampai pada puncak cerita!_


	4. Part 4 : Coda--Con Amore

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook), randomness**

Rambutnya yang selalu tersisir rapi terlihat berantakan. Kacamata yang biasa membingkai matanya entah kemana, sehingga Miku bisa melihat jelas mata beriris sewarna langit malam itu ternyata begitu tajam. Kontras dengan pakaian sehari-harinya yang cenderung formal, kini ia mengenakan mantel kulit panjang berwarna merah, kemeja hitam dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam. Meski orang yang di depan sana adalah orang yang tadi pagi baru saja mengajarkan pengantar teori relativitas, mereka punya kesan yang sangat berbeda.

Miku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari panggung. Dari tempat terjauh itu, Miku bisa tahu kalau Kiyoteru bukan hanya berbakat dalam bernyanyi, tapi ia juga _menikmatinya_.

 _Hey, I won't make a dark expression again_

 _I can't see the shadow that blocks_ _  
_

 _Soaking up the bright, bright sunlight_ _  
_

 _I greeted the morning of "day 6"_ _(1)_

Dengan berakhirnya lagu, Miku ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan penonton lain. Kiyoteru tersenyum puas ke arah penonton. Tak lama kemudian, suara Kiyoteru kembali memenuhi ruangan. Tempo lagunya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 _With a press of a button that will move_

 _In the center is the main power source_

 _The fuel filler opening on the lower part of my face_

 _Human structure;_

 _I know everything about it_

 _I know everything about it_

 _Everything, everything, everything (2)_

Meski Miku tidak terbiasa mendengarkan lagu _rock_ dan tidak menyukai musik yang terlalu bising, entah kenapa ia bisa menikmati penampilan _band_ yang tengah bermain itu. Mungkin karena Kiyoteru yang bernyanyi, tapi ia rasa bukan itu saja.

"Mereka _band_ yang keren," gumam Miku tanpa sadar.

"Ya, 'kan?" entah kenapa Lily bisa membalas ucapannya, "Entah sudah berapa perusahaan rekaman yang mereka tolak. Mereka bilang ini hanya pekerjaan sampingan sekaligus hobi saja. Sayang sekali."

Sekali lagi, riuh tepuk tangan dan jeritan para penggemar memenuhi ruangan. Miku juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Lagu berikutnya adalah penutup dari kami untuk malam ini. Silakan didengarkan sambil bersiap pulang."

 _Aa, your_ _apparition softly faded away_

 _O' miracle sleeping within this singing voice_

 _If there is a continuation to this dream_

 _then I want you to be close to me (3)_

Kali ini, lagunya lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun yang berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Semua seolah merasa sayang untuk melakukan hal lain selain menikmati penampilan Ice Mountain. Tepat setelah lagu selesai, para penggemar meminta satu lagu lagi.

" _Encore! Encore!_ " seru Miku ikut berteriak meminta penampilan lain. Namun tepat saat ia mengeluarkan suara, Kiyoteru melihat tepat ke arahnya. Senyum pria itu hilang begitu saja, berubah menjadi wajah terkejut…

…dan alis pria itu bertaut seketika.

"Yak! Sebagai bonus, malam ini kami akan mempersembahkan lagu baru kami. Kali ini vokalis kami juga akan memperlihatkan hasil pelajaran pianonya setengah tahun belakangan ini!" seru sang _keyboardist_ berambut pirang. Belum sempat Kiyoteru protes, pria itu mendorongnya ke arah piano yang terletak di samping panggung. Walau begitu, Kiyoteru sempat melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Miku sambil bergumam _jangan-kemana-mana_. Miku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Teru semarah itu. Kau pasti… seseorang yang berharga baginya."

"Eh?" keributan di sekeliling mereka—tepatnya histeria penggemar karena melihat sang vokalis duduk di depan piano, hanya membuat Miku mendengar beberapa kata awal dari Lily. Miku hanya menatap Lily dengan pandangan _aku-harus-bagaimana_ , yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari wanita itu.

"Oh, tenang saja aku akan membantumu," Lily tersenyum lebar, "nah, mari kita dengar baik-baik lagu macam apa yang Teru buat."

 _Mono iwanu kuchibiru ni iki wo fukikonde_

 _Koyoi anata wa yomigaeru anogoro no sugata de_

 _I shall endeavor to breathe a new life_

 _Into lips that can speak no more_

 _On this evening I will resurrect you "my dear"_

 _And I'll make you the way that you once were…_ _(4)_

Mata Miku melebar. Lagu itu… lagu yang ia dengar dari CD waktu itu. Miku segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiyoteru. Kalau pria pirang itu tidak bilang bahwa Kiyoteru baru belajar piano, Miku pasti mengira kalau Kiyoteru sudah terbiasa memainkan piano itu.

 _Once a girl who had the fairest skin coughed this out to him;_

" _I will give you my body after I am dead"_

 _And a doctor with a white suit had quietly said;_

" _I will have you as you wish"_

 _Then the girl who had the fairest skin later rotted and_

 _Was forsaken by everybody else in this world_

 _But the doctor in the white clothes pitied her so_

 _In a place that no one else knew about he'd lay the girl to rest_

 _Though it may rot in turn_

 _You've a face still as beautiful_

 _While they were here together, inside of the tomb_

 _The doctor fell in love with her_

 _Is this love that will last for forever?_

 _Something forbidden to occur?_

 _Because my only wish is to see you again_

 _Is that so sinful a thing to long for?_

 _I shall endeavor to breathe a new life_

 _Into lips that can speak no more_

 _On this evening the two of them later are wed_

 _But without any blessing in sight…_ _(4)_

"Uwaah… nggak nyangka liriknya begitu… _ne,_ Miku-cha…"

Miku sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Lily. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Kiyoteru. Ternyata firasatnya benar—meski musiknya begitu bertempo cepat seolah memberi kesan ceria, namun liriknya benar-benar tragis.

" _I deliver a new blue glass eye in the rotting eye-socket"_

" _Spinning silk over your arms and the splitting of your skin"_

" _For the damage in your insides I'll put gauze inside of it"_

" _Then I will adorn your body with a pure white dress"_

 _Every time you decay_

 _I'll make it look right again_

 _Once again staining his hands, and fixing her up_

 _The doctor professes his love_

Tanpa sadar air mata Miku mengalir. Meski liriknya begitu tragis dan cukup _vulgar_ , Miku merasa itu adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang menyentuh, meski itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Karena Miku berpikir bahwa sang pria sebenarnya telah mencintai wanita itu sejak ia masih hidup dan menjadi _seperti itu_ karena sulit menerima kematian orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa… Hiyama-sensei kehilangan orang yang ia cintai?" gumam Miku. Lily hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, dia tak pernah berpacaran. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan nonton drama tragis," komentar Lily, "tapi, yah, lagunya bagus juga, meski temanya cukup berbahaya."

Miku hanya tersenyum lega. Ia bersyukur orang sebaik Kiyoteru tidak benar-benar punya kisah cinta tragis yang harus berakhir karena maut.

Tepuk tangan segera membahana tepat setelah lagu berakhir. Miku lagi-lagi bertemu mata dengan Kiyoteru, dan segera menghapus air mata yang dari tadi mengalir, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kiyoteru hanya melihat ke arah lain dan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Semua orang keluar dengan puas dan membicarakan tentang lagu baru dari _band_ itu. Miku turun dari kursinya dan mengekor Lily yang sudah melangkah terlebih dulu ke arah belakang panggung. Miku hanya berharap Kiyoteru tidak semarah itu dan ia bisa memuji penampilan Kiyoteru secara langsung.

Segera setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di belakang panggung, Kiyoteru menatapnya tajam.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Kalau Kiyoteru dan diamnya itu menyesakkan, kali ini bentakannya membuat jantung Miku berhenti selama beberapa saat. Obrolan dan tawa antara anggota _band_ yang lain dan Lily terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar Kiyoteru membentak Miku. Miku sendiri tiba-tiba merasa kakinya begitu lemas dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"Tunggu, Te—"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini jam segini?! Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Aku mohon maaf," Miku membungkuk dalam, "Aku tidak sengaja kemari. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa!"

Belum sempat ada seorangpun yang bereaksi, Miku segera berlari ke luar dari sana. Ia sudah punya tenaga untuk lari sampai pos polisi, dan keadaan pertokoan sudah lebih ramai dari sebelumnya karena para pengunjung dari bar-bar lain pun tampak hendak pulang. Miku yakin pasti ada beberapa orang yang menuju ke arah yang sama.

Tapi, hanya tinggal seratus meter dari pos polisi, Miku menemukan dirinya sendirian di jalan itu. Ia mempercepat lajunya agar ia bisa sampai ke pos polisi.

"Ketemu, Miku-chan!"

Miku merasa ditarik ke belakang dan _orang itu_ menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berbau menyengat. Beruntung Miku masih sempat menahan napas sebelum menghirup aroma itu terlalu banyak. Ia kemudian ingat bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan diri pada kondisi seperti itu—Miku sangat bersyukur ia tidak bolos pengarahan dari polisi saat kelas satu dulu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menginjak kaki _orang itu_ , membuatnya melonggarkan cengkramannya juga membuat sapu tangan itu terjatuh. Selanjutnya, ia menyiku dengan kuat _orang itu_ dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia segera berlari, namun tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

"Ah, sayang sekali Miku-chan. Meski hanya sedikit, kau menghirupnya 'kan?" _orang itu_ tertawa kecil sambil sedikit terbatuk. "Sekarang, kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi."

Miku sempat berbalik dan melihat wajah _orang itu_ sebelum kakinya terasa lemas dan membuatnya terduduk begitu saja.

"Kazu-kun…" gumam Miku geram. _Orang itu_ tak lain adalah Kazu, teman sekelas di SMP-nya dulu yang pernah menembaknya. Namun karena Kazu merupakan tipe yang suka _bermain-main_ , Miku dengan tegas menolaknya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, syukurlah Miku-chan masih mengingatku…" ia tersenyum puas, "Setiap hari… setiap hari aku selalu mengingat Miku-chan. Bagaimana mungkin, 'kan, kau bisa melupakan orang yang kausukai sekaligus orang yang mempermalukanmu?" ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

Miku menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menghujamkan kukunya ke telapak tangannya sedalam mungkin untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tapi ia tiba bisa melakukan hal lain. Meski ia tetap sadar, tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Si…al…"

Tepat sebelum Kazu menyentuhnya, seseorang menarik pria itu ke belakang. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celana Kazu sebelum melempar Kazu menjauh dari Miku. Sosok bermantel panjang dengan warna mencolok itu berdiri didepan Miku sambil membaca dompet tipis berisi kartu siswa yang ia dapat barusan.

"Hmmm… Mizuno Kazuya? Ah, sudah kuduga dari seragammu, kau anak Hachijou. Kalau begini, semua bisa lebih mudah."

"Hiyama…sensei…" gumam Miku tanpa sadar. Namun, Kiyoteru sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau!"

Kazu masih punya tenaga untuk menyerang Kiyoteru dengan pisau lipat sebagai senjata. Namun, dengan mudah Kiyoteru menangkap tangan Kazu yang memegang pisau dan memelintirnya. Lalu, sekali lagi, pria berambut cokelat itu melempar tubuh Kazu.

"Terakhir kudengar, sejak bulan lalu Onizuka-sensei sudah menjadi kepala sekolah, ya? Aku akan berkunjung sambil membawa kue pandan kesukaannya," ujar Kiyoteru sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Kazu, kemudian menarik kerah pemuda itu dan mengancam, "sekalian melaporkan padanya kalau ada murid yang bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena mengganggu kekasih dari murid kesayangannya."

Miku bisa melihat jelas wajah Kazu yang meucat.

"Ja…jangan-jangan anda… Hi...Hiyama…"

"Ah, kau sudah mengenalku, rupanya, bagus," Miku bisa mendengar Kiyoteru menyeringai, "Oleh karena itu, bila kau mengganggu Miku sekali lagi, tidak hanya kulaporkan pada Onizuka-sensei, tapi juga…"

Kiyoteru seolah membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu, dan Miku bisa melihat Kazu semakin gemetaran. Segera setelah Kiyoteru melepaskannya, Kazu berlari menjauh dari mereka, meninggalkan Miku dan Kiyoteru begitu saja.

Saat Kiyoteru berbalik, Miku hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah Kiyoteru— _hell_ , bahkan ia tak berani membayangkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Miku merasakan Kiyoteru berada di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, udara dingin bulan November yang menerpanya sejak tadi tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang bercampur dengan aroma _sandalwood_ dan _musk_.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan suara bergetar. Miku bisa merasakan pria itu mendekapnya begitu erat tepat setelah menariknya berdiri.

"Ya," hanya itu yang bisa Miku ucapkan. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan ia ingin menangis.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah… Maafkan aku, Miku."

Mendengar suara Kiyoteru yang penuh kelegaan, Miku tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Rasa takut, marah, juga khawatir seolah tertumpah bersama dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Miku membalas dekapan Kiyoteru erat, seolah hanya pria itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia jadikan tumpuan saat itu.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak menginap di rumah Lily saja?" tanya Kiyoteru khawatir. Miku menggeleng sambil membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

"Ayah dan ibuku pulang pagi-pagi sekali karena khawatir, jadi sebaiknya aku di sini. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum mereka datang," jelas Miku. Setelah berhasil membuka pagarnya, Miku berbalik ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf atas hari ini…" Miku membungkuk dalam, "apa benar baju sensei tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ah, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," ujar Kiyoteru sambil merogoh saku mantelnya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Miku menerimanya dan membukanya, terlihat angka 86 tertulis besar dengan tinta merah.

"Ini…"

"Selamat, ya. Kau sudah berjuang keras," puji Kiyoteru. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Ini semua berkat sensei! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Nah sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam dan istirahat. Ini hari yang melelahkan, bukan?"

Miku mengangguk. Namun baru saja ia melangkah masuk, ia berbalik sekali lagi ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Ah, satu lagi. Aku sangat menyukai nyanyian sensei! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan itu pada siapapun, dan sensei bisa terus menyanyi sepuas hati. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia, kok," ujar Miku bersemangat sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya. Walau begitu Kiyoteru tampak terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong untuk merahasiakan satu hal lagi."

"Apa—"

Rahasia tetap rahasia. Dan Miku bersumpah akan menjaga kedua rahasia itu selamanya.

* * *

 _(A/N) akhirnya cerita ini selesaaaii! Mkasih banyak buat **Kyu127**_ _yang udah review chapter kemarin! (kalau ke sanmah ketemunya bukan ama Kiyoteru dong wwww). Bagi yang ingin bonus chapter, silakan sampaikan di kotak review!_

 _Adios!_

(1) Song :The Dying Message by UtsuP-translation from animelyrics dot com

(2) Song :Human error by UtsuP-translation by Jogurt-chan

(3) Song: Yoru no Kakera by PeperonP-translation by Forgetfulsubs

(4) song : Necro no Hanayome by Kanon69—translation by Octofan


	5. Bonus Part : Encore--Delicato

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook), randomness**

 _(A/N) : disarankan untuk baca ini sambil denger lagu duet KiyoMiku (yang bikin saya ngeship mereka since ages ago), dengan memasukkan keyword : 【キヨテル・ミク】 一片、はらり。（クラシック） 【オリジナル曲】_ _ke youtube. Happy reading~~_

* * *

 **Bonus Part : Her Side**

Desember sudah hampir berakhir. Namun kemeriahan natal dan tahun baru sama sekali tak kuhiraukan, seperti biasa. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, yang membuatku menantikan natal hanyalah kumpul keluarga. Kali ini, aku lebih sibuk mempersiapkan ujian.

Meski sebenarnya, tahun ini ada sedikit perubahan besar yang berarti bagiku, sih.

Pria itu tampak sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, memeriksa hasil terjemahanku seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana, Hatsune-san? Sudah selesai?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menyodorkan kertas latihan soalku. Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai guru dan vokalis _band_ —yang ini rahasia, ia masih menyempatkan waktu untuk mengajariku. Bahkan, ia dengan senang hati membantuku dalam matematika-pelajaran lain yang juga tidak terlalu kukuasai namun ia kuasai dengan sempurna.

Sambil menunggunya memeriksa latihan soalnya, aku memandang ke luar jendela. Butiran-butiran putih perlahan turun dari langit.

"Salju..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Pria itu kemudian ikut memandang jendela dan tersenyum.

"Indah, bukan?" ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dalam kagum. Entah kenapa ia selalu cocok berlatarkan sesuatu ya berguguran-baik salju maupun sakura.

Pikiranku melayang pada pertama kalinya aku bertemu pria itu.

* * *

 _Sudah kesekian kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, membuatku menjadi setengah kebal. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA, dan SMA Utaunoda adalah sekolah ke 8 yang kutempati. Masalahnya bukan aku yang terlalu badung sehingga harus berpindah-pindah sekolah berulang kali, melainkan karena pekerjaan ayah yang mengharuskannya pindah ke sana kemari. Kalau ayah pindah, maka ibu pasti akan ikut. Tentu saja aku sebagai putri semata wayang mereka turut serta._

 _Meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi, aku telah menyelesaikan sarapanku dan kini tengah mengikatkan dasi merah di atas kemeja berwarna krem-seragam dari SMP yang meluluskanku. Tak lupa kukenakan jas hitam—yang merupakan bagian dari seragamku juga, karena udara masih terasa dingin._

 _"_ Ittekimasu _," ujarku pada ibu yang masih di meja makan sambil mengambil ransel._

 _"_ Hai, itterasshai _."_

 _Meski aku baru masuk jam delapan pagi, aku berusaha masuk lebih pagi untuk kesan pertama yang baik. Karena beda dengan sebelumnya, akhirnya ayahku dapat memastikan bahwa ia tak akan dipindahkan lagi. Selain itu, rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah-dua kali naik bis atau naik kereta selama dua puluh menit, jadi aku harus pagi-pagi._

 _Bukan berarti aku bisa menjamin untuk bisa datang awal setiap hari. Aku sendiri bahkan tak yakin apa hari kedua besok aku bisa masuk tepat waktu._

 _Jam enam lebih aku sampai di halte dekat Utaunoda. Pemandangan di sini begitu mengesankan. Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, pohon sakura berjajar di kiri dan kanan jalan, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke atas. Rasanya seperti berada di terowongan bunga. Terlebih karena tak ada orang selain aku, rasanya pemandangan ini seperti milik sendiri._

 _Pandanganku kemudian beralih kepada hal lain._

 _Tepat di depan gerbang sekolah-yang sudah tak jauh dariku, tampak seorang pria yang juga tengah menikmati keindahan bunga sakura. Ia memakai jas dan celana berwarna hitam. Rambutnya sewarna dengan batang pohon bunga sakura. Matanya dibingkai oleh kacamata yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya yang terkesan lembut. Tangannya tengah menggenggam beberapa kertas._

 _Di tengah bunga sakura yang berguguran, ia tampak begitu... indah._

 _Aku tak tahu kata apa lagi yang pantas menggambarkan apa yang kulihat. Bahkan kata yang tadi muncul di pikiranku pun tidak sanggup menggambarkan hal yang sebenarnya._

 _BRUSH!_

 _Angin musim semi yang kencang memudarkan pandanganku. Detik selanjutnya saat aku membuka mata, sesuatu berwarna putih menghalangi lapang pandangku. Aku segera mengambil kertas yang menutupi wajahku..._

 _...disambut dengan kertas berisi soal logaritma di hari pertama, pertanda macam apa ini?_

 _Selain itu, masih ada beberapa kertas lain di dekatku yang juga dipenuhi dengan angka. Aku mengambil kertas-kertas itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada pria tadi yang masih sibuk mengambil kertas lain yang masih berserak di tanah._

 _Aku bersimpuh di depannya, sambil menyodorkan kertas yang kuambil._

 _"Ini punyamu, sensei?"_

 _Tentu saja dengan penampilan seperti itu—meski kuakui wajahnya tampak begitu muda dan sedikit imut, pria itu tidak terlihat seperti murid. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku sebentar. Kemudian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan sempurna._

 _Berbarengan dengan sakura yang gugur dengan lembut, ada debaran asing yang terasa di dadaku._

Kami-sama _, senyumnya begitu..._

 _"Terima kasih. Kau murid baru?"_

 _Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri._

 _"Saya Hatsune Miku, salam kenal," ujarku sambil membungkuk hormat._

 _"Ah, murid yang tidak ikut pengarahan sebelumnya, ya?" karena itulah aku belum dapat seragam, "mari saya antarkan ke ruang tata usaha untuk mengurus seragammu."_

 _"Terima kasih, um..."_

 _"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kalau kau sedang tidak beruntung, mungkin soal yang kau pegang tadi akan jadi PR-mu hari ini," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya membalas dengan tawa gugup._

 _Tidak pernah aku memohon pada_ Kami-sama _untuk menjadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung sedunia sebelum hari itu._

* * *

"Ha-tsu-ne-san!"

" _Ha... Hai_!" pekikku. Aku segera menutup mulutku saat aku sadar di mana aku sekarang. Ia tertawa kecil seolah tak pernah bosan dengan reaksi kagetku.

"Sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanyanya. Mana bisa 'kan, aku bilang kalau aku sedang mengingat pertemuan kami pertama kali?

"Hanya berpikir bagaimana hasil _try out_ -ku kemarin. Karena hasilnya dibandingkan dengan murid sekota," dustaku—meski sebenarnya hal itu memang sedang ada di pikiranku sejak kemarin.

Ia mengangguk pelan, tahu betul kalau peluang kelulusanku di universitas S—universitas negeri dekat sini sekaligus almamaternya, tidak pernah lebih dari 40%. Bahkan saat melihat hasil _try out_ sebelumnya saja, aku sampai menangis di depannya. Di luar dugaan, ia malah menegurku dengan keras bahkan menyuruhku berhenti berusaha, daripada terus membebani diri sendiri untuk mencapai sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil.

Tapi, aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum bertanding, sekecil apapun kemungkinannya. Saat aku mengatakan itu sambil menangis, ia menepuk kepalaku.

 _"Kalau begitu tetaplah berjuang. Aku akan selalu mendukung Miku sampai kapan pun,"_ begitu katanya.

"Kapan hasilnya diumumkan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali mengecek ponselku.

"Entahlah... harusnya se..." getaran ponselku membuatku terpaku. Di layar ponsel muncul notifikasi surel baru.

"Se...sensei..." cicitku. Hiyama-sensei langsung berpindah tempat ke sebelahku. Tentu saja ia berani melakukannya karena tempat kami cukup tak mencolok dan kami berada di perpustakaan kota, bukan perpustakaan sekolah. Tidak banyak murid maupun guru dari sekolah kami yang kemari karena letaknya di pinggiran kota dan cenderung dekat dengan rumah kami.

"Kita lihat bersama, oke?" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. Aku menyentuh layar ponselku dan menunggu berkas yang dilampirkan pada surel terunduh. Pengumuman _try out_ biasanya berupa beberapa gambar dengan urutan siswa berdasarkan nilai, dari nilai terbesar tentunya.

Saat berkas itu terunduh, aku kembali menyentuh layar ponselku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai gambar itu tampil jelas...

...tunggu, apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tidak perlu berlama-lama mencari namaku karena ia berada di urutan ke-9. Peluangku pun naik menjadi 80%!

"Se...sensei..." aku menatapnya tak percaya, sementara ia menatapku dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat daguku dan...

...mencium keningku.

"Syukurlah, Miku. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa," ujarnya senang. Aku merasa mukaku begitu panas dan air mataku tak bisa dihentikan. Ia mendorong kepalaku sehingga aku menangis di pundaknya.

"Terima... kasih..." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan di sela tangisku. Tanpa Hiyama-sensei, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Tidak, Miku. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih," ujarnya, "aku jadi ingat lagi alasanku untuk menjadi seorang guru. Aku sungguh beruntung bertemu murid sepertimu."

Aku bisa mendengar getaran aneh di nadanya saat ia mengatakan itu _—_ seperti ia sedang menahan tangis. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahku.

Ia juga tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan memberiku sesuatu.

"Tiket konser?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengajakmu merayakan malam natal berdua, tapi kuharap kau datang."

Sejak aku mengetahui pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai vokalis _band_ , aku tidak pernah melihatnya tampil lagi—karena ia selalu tampil malam hari dan di tempat lain selain _live house_ milik Lily sehingga ia berpikir itu amat sangat tidak aman. Namun, ia memberiku tiket konser Ice Mountain tepat pada malam natal di _live house_ milik Lily. Aku memekik pelan.

"Aku boleh nonton?"

"Aku ingin kau menontonku," balasnya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Apa aku perlu meminta izin pada orangtuamu?"

Saat kejadian _stalker_ waktu itu, ternyata Hiyama-sensei menunggu di mobilnya sampai orang tuaku datang dan ikut menjelaskan kejadiannya. Makanya, meski ia tak menjelaskan pun, ibuku sudah mengerti kalau Hiyama-sensei adalah... pacarku.

Rasanya mukaku jadi panas setiap mengingat itu.

"Aku bisa meminta izin pada ibu, tapi..."

Kali ini Hiyama-sensei tertawa. Meski ibuku secara jelas nge _ship_ kami berdua—ibu penggemar komik _shoujo_ terutama yang temanya _age gap_ , ayahku yang normal tentu saja keberatan. Selain karena status kami sebagai guru dan murid—meski anehnya ayah sama sekali tak memusingkan pekerjaan malam Hiyama-sensei setelah menatap wajah sensei selama beberapa lama, ayah tentu saja bersikap seperti pria yang hanya punya satu anak, perempuan pula.

Namun karena Hiyama-sensei berjanji untuk berhati-hati-aku bisa sesak napas kalau mengingat sekeren apa ia saat ia meyakinkan ayah, ayah tidak lagi mempermasalahkan status kami, ia tetap bersikap overprotektif dan berulang kali menantang Hiyama-sensei bermain _go_ setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Selain itu entah sudah berapa banyak keisengan yang ayah lakukan pada mobil milik Hiyama-sensei. Untunglah, Hiyama-sensei sama sekali tidak marah dan selalu bisa memperbaiki mobilnya.

Tapi dengan _go_ itulah mereka menjadi akrab-meski ayah enggan mengakuinya. Mereka sama-sama hebat dan _freak_ soal _go_ , bahkan pernah begadang semalaman hanya untuk membahas satu pertandingan saja.

"Kalau soal itu, serahkan padaku. Ada strategi yang ingin kucoba," ujar Hiyama-sensei dengan penuh semangat. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengambil kertas yang sudah diperiksa oleh Hiyama-sensei. Masih ada beberapa bagian yang salah dan Hiyama-sensei sudah menandai di bagian mana aku membuat kesalahan.

"Lalu setelah konser-"

Aku baru menyadari kalau wajah Hiyama-sensei begitu dekat. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Menurutmu?"

Aku bisa merasakan mukaku kembali terasa panas. Mungkin warnanya sudah sama dengan mantel yang biasa Hiyama-sensei pakai saat manggung. Aku membuka mulutku untuk sekedar mengelak, tapi suaraku tak keluar.

Ia tertawa lagi dan mencubit pipiku.

"Ada pertandingan _go_ spesial malam natal nanti. Aku ingin menontonnya dengan ayahmu," ujarnya.

Namun, belum sempat aku menghela napas lega, ia berbisik di telingaku dengan nada rendah.

"Tapi, tolong persiapkan dirimu untuk tahun depan ya, Miku?"

Rasanya aku semakin tidak percaya kalau dia adalah pria yang sama yang kulihat di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu.

Walau begitu, aku akan selalu mencintai Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei. Semoga saja jantungku sama kuatnya dengan perasaanku.

* * *

 _(A/N) : Okeee... bereslah sebuah bonus part dari cerita ini. Sesungguhnya saya masih punya satu bonus chapter lagi sebelum saya membuat sebuah sekuel dari serial ini yang lebih panjang. Sekuelnya akan berfokus pada Kiyoteru dan (AWAS SPOILER)_ DID (coba googling) _yang ia miliki! Untuk sementara saya akan ubah status fic ini jadi completed, tapi kalau ada yang mau saya ngeluarin bonus chapter pertemuan pertama mereka dari sudut pandang Kiyoteru (bukan tentang DIDnya loh yaaa), tinggal minta dengan mereview cerita inii *pengemis review, maafkan hahah. tapi kalo ga pingin review bolehlah PM saya langsung_

Special thanks untuk **Arischa** -senpai (karena dia lebih lama masuk fandom ini dan saya sempet liat list ficnya yang bejibun! maafin belum sempet baca :'(( )

 _yang sudah mereview+memfavorite+memfollow fic crack pair ini. Juga pada para silent reader (kalo ada). Ja na~~!_


	6. Bonus Part : Fin Encore--Con Moto

**Himitsu no Uta**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook), randomness**

 _(A/N) : (sekali lagi) disarankan untuk baca ini sambil denger lagu duet KiyoMiku (yang bikin saya ngeship mereka since ages ago), dengan memasukkan keyword : 【キヨテル・ミク】 一片、はらり。（クラシック） 【オリジナル曲】_ _ke youtube. Happy reading~~_

* * *

 **His Side**

 _Aku terbatuk pelan dan merapatkan maskerku. Setelah selesai menyalin berkas data soal ujian akhir semester 3 ke komputer_ offline _milik sekolah—yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan data ujian dan nilai, aku bermaksud untuk pulang dan menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisiku._

 _Aku melihat sekilas ke papan di bagian tengah dinding ruang guru. Di sana tertempel peta sekolah dengan nomor-nomor tertentu di setiap ruangan yang terdapat di sekolah. Totalnya ada 20 ruangan yang dipakai, berarti ada sekitar 400 peserta yang mendaftar._

 _Awal Februari, ujian penerimaan murid baru. Padahal baru tiga tahun aku mengajar, tapi rasanya ingin berhenti saja._

 _"Ah, Hiyama-kun, bisa kemari sebentar?"_

 _SMA Utaunoda merupakan SMA swasta yang baru terkenal di kota ini. Selain karena pemandangannya menakjubkan, mulai tiga tahun lalu SMA ini berhasil membuat 50% lulusannya diterima di universitas negeri—tepat saat aku ditempatkan di sini. Sayangnya sejak tahun lalu kepala sekolahnya berganti menjadi pria materialistis yang baru saja memanggilku._

 _"Ada yang bisa kubantu,_ Kouchou-sensei _?" tanyaku. Aku yakin masker yang kupakai menyembunyikan rengutanku dengan baik._

 _"Shinomiya-kun kebetulan mendadak sakit, jadi saya ingin kau ikut mengawas ujian penerimaan."_

 _Tahun lalu—tepat setelah kepala sekolah berganti dan murid yang mendaftar sangat meningkat, aku bergabung menjadi salah satu panitia ujian penerimaan. Namun sejak saat itu aku bersumpah tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam kepanitiaan ujian masuk. Tidak selama dia yang menjadi kepala sekolah._

 _Tapi tadi itu bukan nada minta tolong. Itu perintah. Dan saat ini aku bukan berada dalam posisi untuk menolak. Tidak setelah kejadian itu._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Ah, syukurlah... Nah, Hiyama-kun, tolong awasi ruangan 10 ya. Lalu ini..."_

 _Ia memberiku secarik kertas berisi data beberapa orang termasuk fotonya._

 _"Yang ini... kau sudah tahu 'kan, Hiyama-kun, apa artinya?"_

 _"... Baik."_

 _Ia menepuk pundakku dan berlalu. Setelah melihat kertas itu sebentar, aku meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat._

 _Sampah memang seharusnya di tempat sampah. Rasanya aku ingin mengetik surat pengunduran diri saja, kalau tidak ingat bapa akan mengkhawatirkanku lagi._

 _Menghela napas sekali lagi, aku berjalan ke arah ruangan 10 di lantai 3, berpapasan dengan gerombolan murid dengan berbagai seragam. Pendaftar tahun ini sudah jelas bertambah banyak. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau di sekolah ini—mulai tahun lalu, hanya ada dua tipe murid yang akan berhasil diterima._

 _Yang pertama adalah tipe yang tertulis di kertas tadi. Mereka sudah "membayar terlebih dahulu"—aku tak ingin menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan saat ujian tak akan ada pengaruhnya—karena bagaimanapun mereka pasti lulus._

 _Sementara tipe kedua..._

 _"Ah!"_

 _Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terjatuh begitu saja setelah bertumbukan dengan pemuda berambut hitam cepak dengan_ gakuran _yang berwarna hitam. Aku yakin itu sepenuhnya salah sang bocah berseragam gakuran yang matanya tak lepas dari buku._

 _"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati!" bentaknya sambil merapikan_ gakuran _yang sama sekali tidak menjadi korban insiden itu._

 _Nah, bocah itu contoh yang baik sebagai tipe kedua—jenius dan congkak. Seolah bumi berputar dengan dia sebagai pusatnya._

 _Belum sempat aku menolong gadis yang masih terduduk di tengah koridor, sosok lain keluar dari ruangan yang akan kuawas dan membantu gadis yang terjatuh tadi._

 _"Duh, padahal dia sendiri yang jalan nggak pake mata. Kamu nggak apa-apa?"_

 _Gadis itu mempunyai rambut seindah batu kelahiran bulan Maret, mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja krem, dan rok hitam. Bukan seragam dari SMP sekitar sini, tapi aku ingat itu seragam SMP dari kota asalku._

 _Seperti warna rambutnya, kehadiran gadis itu sekejap terasa seperti angin sejuk. Dunia yang sejak tadi terlihat monokrom seketika menjadi polikromatik ketika melihatnya tersenyum setelah memastikan gadis berambut cokelat itu baik-baik saja._

 _"Hmm... ruangan 14 ya? Rasanya aku nggak liat, maaf," ujar gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu lagi. Aku segera menghampiri mereka._

 _"Ruang 14 ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan. Letaknya agak tersembunyi karena bekas gudang," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah ujung koridor, "sebaiknya kau bergegas, sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai."_

 _Setelah membungkuk dan berterima kasih, gadis berambut cokelat itu berlalu. Aku harap ia tidak diterima di sini karena ia mengingatkanku pada Yamada-kun..._

 _Sementara itu gadis berambut_ aquamarine _melihatku sekilas dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sempat kudengar rutukannya yang menyesal karena belum selesai menghapalkan._

 _Aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Entah kepala sekolah itu sengaja atau tidak, ia menempatkanku pada ruangan yang kuampu sebagai wali kelas selama tiga semester kemarin. Gadis itu duduk tepat di bangku milik Yamada-kun._

 _Yamada-kun... korban penindasan yang terpaksa harus pindah sekolah karena—entah kenapa, tidak disukai oleh kelompok anak-anak penyandang dana sekolah ini. Yah, aku sendiri juga sempat tidak percaya ada hal semacam itu di sekolah. Tapi, Yamada-kun ditindas hingga ia seharusnya masuk rumah sakit. Beruntungnya—atau sialnya, dokter kesehatan sekolah bisa menanganinya dengan baik sehingga tidak perlu ditangani oleh pihak luar sekolah dan kejadian tersebut tidak tersebar._

 _Namun aku tak bisa melupakan perkataan kepala yayasan—orang yang bahkan lebih brengsek dari kepala sekolah, saat aku mengadukan hal tersebut padanya._

"Para murid itu hanya jenuh karena terlalu banyak belajar. Biarlah itu menjadi permainan mereka. "

 _Aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku saat itu karena tanpa sadar aku hampir meninju kepala yayasan. Sebelum kepalan tangan itu mendarat di pipinya ia hanya menyeringai._

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membuatmu tidak diakui sebagai guru di seluruh Jepang."

 _Bel yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunanku. Seorang petugas membawakan paket berisi lembar soal dan jawaban. Setelah petugas itu pergi, aku membagikan satu per satu soal pada calon murid. Mereka tampak tegang..._

 _...kecuali murid-murid khusus itu dan satu orang lagi. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat bersinar seperti permata_ aquamarine _sungguhan._

 _"Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan ke arahku sambil tersenyum saat aku meletakkan soal itu ke mejanya. Aku tersenyum di balik maskerku._

 _"Selamat berjuang."_

 _Aku kembali duduk di depan ruangan dan memerhatikan satu per satu peserta sambil berpura pura membaca novel. Di ruangan ini ada dua puluh orang. Tujuh di antaranya adalah murid khusus— mereka tampak santai mengerjakan soal dan bekerja sama bahkan satu orang hanya mencoret-coret soal dengan gambar, tiga orang lainnya bekerja sama, dua orang menyalakan ponsel, tiga orang sibuk melihat kiri kanan dengan tangan kiri tersembunyi di bawah meja—sering kali mereka melihat ke bawah..._

 _Demi Tuhan mau jadi apa mereka nanti?_

 _SREK!_

 _Gadis dengan rambut terkepang—duduk tepat di belakang gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu, menjatuhkan tempat pensilnya tepat di menit ketigapuluh dari empat jam waktu ujian yang tersedia. Sejak awal pun ia memang terlihat gelisah dan sepertinya benar-benar tegang. Rasanya aku ingin menyarankan padanya untuk mencari sekolah lain saja karena sekolah macam ini rasanya tak pantas diperjuangkan._

 _BRUK!_

 _Saat ia keluar dari bangku, ia menjatuhkan bangkunya, membuat semua peserta ujian lain mendelik ke arahnya dan mendecak..._

 _...kecuali satu orang._

 _Tanpa ragu, gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu bangkit dari kursinya dan membantu gadis berkepang itu mengumpulkan isi tempat pensilnya. Karena aturan pengawas tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat—katanya untuk menurunkan tekanan psikologis namun sayangnya menjadi kesempatan mereka untuk berbuat curang, aku hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat mereka dari depan ruangan. Gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu bahkan mengambil beberapa pensil yang terjatuh cukup jauh. Setelah itu ia mengembalikannya pada gadis berkepang itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya._

 _"Soalnya susah banget, ya? Tapi, semoga kita bertemu lagi di terowongan sakura."_

 _Gadis berkepang itu membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dan duduk setelah membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Sementara gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu membungkuk ke arahku sambil tersenyum._

 _Meski aku menatapnya dengan tatapan terdingin yang bisa kulakukan—bagaimanapun gadis itu berbuat seenaknya meski tidak melanggar aturan, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga ia masuk ke sekolah ini._

 _Jujur, tenang, berani, dan baik hati. Utaunoda butuh lebih banyak murid seperti ini..._

 _...bukan. Aku membutuhkan murid sepertinya untuk mengingatkanku bahwa pekerjaan ini bukan suatu kesia-siaan._

* * *

 _Kedua gadis itu berhasil lolos dari ujian masuk. Namun salah satu dari mereka tidak datang saat pengarahan—aku berusaha mencari sosoknya di aula tapi tidak menemukan gadis berambut_ aquamarine _itu. Menurut pegawai TU gadis itu masih belum pindahan dari kota asalnya dan akan mengambil perlengkapan sekolah pada hari pertama._

 _Aku menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran perlahan. Salah satu daya tarik dari sekolah ini memang dari terowongan sakura—jalan menuju sekolah yang dihiasi pohon sakura di kiri dan kanannya hingga dahan pohon yang penuh bunga menutupi langit seperti atap._

 _Saat aku terlena dengan keindahan kelopak yang berguguran, angin musim semi yang cukup kencang menerbangkan kertas-kertas soal PR yang akan kuberikan pada anak baru yang akan jadi tanggung jawabku. Tahun ini—tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya mengajar dua dari empat kelas 1 dan tidak terpilih sebagai salah satu wali kelas. Tentu saja itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu._

 _Aku segera mengumpulkan kertas kertas yang terbang ke arah kananku, sambil sesekali bersimpuh untuk mengambilnya. Untungnya tidak terlalu banyak yang terbang..._

 _"Ini punyamu, sensei?"_

 _Aku mengangkat wajahku. Gadis bersurai_ aquamarine _itu bersimpuh di depanku dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas._

 _Bersamaan dengan sakura yang turun perlahan, ada getaran yang asing terasa di dadaku._

 _Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan menerima kertas itu._

 _"Terima kasih. Kau murid baru?" tanyaku basa-basi. Kurasa ia tak ingat kalau aku yang mengawasnya saat ujian masuk—karena aku menggunakan masker. Aku berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia menyambut uluran tanganku._

 _Tangannya begitu kecil dan hangat... namun segera aku melepaskannya setelah ia berdiri sempurna, meski terasa berat untuk melepasnya._

 _"Saya Hatsune Miku, salam kenal," ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat._

 _"Ah, murid yang tidak ikut pengarahan sebelumnya, ya?" tentu saja aku mengingatnya lebih dari itu tapi anggaplah ini pertemuan pertama kami, "mari saya antarkan ke ruang tata usaha untuk mengurus seragammu."_

 _"Terima kasih, um..."_

 _"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kalau kau sedang tidak beruntung, mungkin soal yang kau pegang tadi akan jadi PR-mu hari ini," sambungku sambil tersenyum._

 _Sayangnya, karena perkataan yang kuucapkan, aku lupa kalau peruntunganku hari itu sedang bagus, sehingga tidak menjadi guru matematika gadis itu. Aku hanya sesekali melihatnya di ruang kesehatan selama dua tahun setelah kejadian itu._

* * *

"Hiyama-sensei!"

Gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ itu menghampiriku. Wajahnya kelihatan kaget karena kemungkinan besar tidak menyangka aku berada di sini. Atau mungkin karena aku memakai penampilan panggungku—rambut yang acak-acakkan, lensa kontak berwarna emas, kemeja dan celana hitam dan mantel berwarna marun. Selain itu aku juga memakai syal berwarna biru merah bermotif kotak-kotak yang ia beli sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sementara gadis itu memakai mantel Utaunoda dan syal berwarna biru langit.

"Duh, berapa lama sensei menunggu?" tanyanya khawatir dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan syalnya. "Dingin! Pakai sarung tanganku, ya?"

Aku menghentikannya tepat setelah ia melepas sarung tangan sebelah kanannya. Aku mengambil sarung tangan itu dan memakainya di tangan kananku. Kemudian aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelku.

"Tanganmu hangat sekali," ujarku. Rona merah menghiasi wajah gadis yang sedikit pucat karena kedinginan itu. Perlahan aku menautkan jemariku dengan jemarinya, membuat wajahnya makin merah.

"Ke... kenapa sensei ke sini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bu... bukan begitu. Justru aku senang ada yang menjemput," ujarnya cepat, "yang lain saja banyak yang ditunggui orang tuanya. Bahkan tadi ada yang keluar sambil menangis dan langsung dipeluk ibunya."

"Hee... menangis?"

"Soalnya _tricky_ banget. Untung saja waktu itu sensei ngajarin dari soal tahun-tahun lalu..."

Aku mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu dengan saksama. Aku sendiri juga tak mengira pada akhirnya aku bisa menggenggam erat tangan ini.

"Tapi," ia kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arahku, "meski aku tidak yakin jawabanku benar semua, _I won't let you down_."

Gadis itu benar-benar _gawat_. Rasanya setiap kali ia berwajah seperti itu aku jadi ingin mendorongnya ke dinding dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam itu. Namun, karena saat ini kami berada di tengah keramaian, aku harus bisa menahan diriku.

Tetap saja, aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku. Semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku merasa bahwa tersenyum menjadi lebih mudah dari yang kuingat.

" _I know you won't_."

Aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah membuatku kecewa. Bahkan saat aku menjadi guru fisikanya setelah dua tahun tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya, yang semula kukira ia akan menjadi seseorang yang curang seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, ia tetap seperti saat aku melihatnya dahulu. Berdiri tegak dengan kekuatannya sendiri, meski dihantam dengan berbagai cercaan—dari guru maupun sesama murid.

Ia menggenggam erat tanganku, senyumnya masih tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku ingin terus berada di sisinya.

* * *

 _(A/N) : And with these, Himitsu no Uta had finished! *tebar confetti. Terima kasih banyak kepada **cilok chan** dan **Arischa** yang sudah me-review bab sebelumnya dan membuat bonus chapter ini terupload dengan nistanya *?* Juga terima kasih pada followers, favorters, dan reviwers sebelum-sebelumnya yang sudah membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis cerita ini._

 _Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan sebelumnya, saya berencana untuk membuat sekuel dari serial ini, yang akan diberi judul... RAHASIA - ini bukan judul! (btw susah bangetnyari judul yang pas tapi akhirnya dapet juga *terharu). Sekuelnya akan lebih panjang, lebih rumit, dan bergenre drama dan hurt-comfort dengan romance sebagai subplot. Storyboardnya sendiri sudah rampung, tapi mungkin ada yang akan saya edit-edit lagi dan barulah saya susun menjadi fanfic utuh nantinya yang akan saya usahakan panjangnya di bwah 10 chapter (just because...)_

 _Berikut adalah sneak-peak dari sekuelnya (_ 秘密の狂詩曲 - _ini judulnya. berbahagialah kalian yang bisa baca kanji muehehe_ )

* * *

Hatsune Miku menggenggam erat tangan yang bertautan dengan jemarinya. Biasanya, sedingin apapun suhu lingkungannya, tangan gadis itu selalu hangat. Namun, Hiyama Kiyoteru seolah menggenggam kenop pintu di malam hari di tengah bulan Desember.

Selain itu, Kiyoteru menyadari kalau Miku terlalu banyak mengenakan warna putih—mantel, sepatu, dan bahkan ikat rambut yang dipakai di kedua kuncirannya pun menggunakan pita putih. Gadis itu bilang itu warna keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Tenang saja," ujar Kiyoteru. "Kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Miku melangkahkan kakinya semakin pelan, "yang lain juga kayaknya berusaha lebih keras dariku."

* * *

Sampai di depan papan pengumuman, Miku mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Kartu ujian yang memuat foto, data diri, dan nomor ujiannya.

1000...1100...1200...1201...1205

Berulang kali Miku melihat di titik yang sama. Tidak ada nomornya, dari 1201 langsung ke nomor 1205.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terasa kabur. Kepalanya berdenyut dan napasnya terasa sesak.

"Miku..."

Miku baru menyadari kalau ia menangis ketika Kiyoteru menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"Ma...af..." bahkan kata itu tak mampu mengekspresikan rasa penyesalan gadis itu, "maaf... sensei... maaf..."

* * *

Tanpa buang waktu, Kiyoteru segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis berambut perak tampak tertawa dan menangis histeris secara bersamaan, tangannya masing-masing dicekal orang seorang panitia. Sementara itu, seorang panitia sibuk mengambil beberapa barang dari kotak P3K. Satu-satunya panitia wanita di sana tengah berteriak ke ponselnya.

Segala kebisingan itu tak lagi menstimulasi saraf auditorinya ketika impuls lain merangsang saraf oksipitalnya.

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti, Hiyama-kun."

Kiyoteru menatap pria itu tak percaya. Pria bersurai hitam legam dan bermata tajam seperti elang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Himuro-sensei…"

* * *

 _semoga ngga terlalu nyepolier (apaini) tapi mampu membangkitkan rasa penasaran kalian. Doakan agar author kuat menjalani IRL (apalagiini). Akhir kata, see you next time!  
_


End file.
